66th Hunger Games
by dancer031
Summary: This is Shimmer Fosters adventure during the 66th Hunger Games. Sorry that I'm not good with summaries! I'm new at this! Rated T because it's the Hunger Games, and I don't own anything! This was all thought of because I read Suzanne Collins' book series.


"Wow, I wish I was as pretty as you," I heard my younger sister, Sparkles, whisper behind me.

I turned around and shook my head a little, a small smile playing on the edges of my lips.

"Oh no. I wish I was as pretty as you are. Your name describes your beauty. You sparkle," I told her as I walked over to her. I half smiled as I bent down to her height.

Sparkles was very short for her age, even though she was only twelve. Today would be her very first reaping. I sighed softly and very quietly at the thought. I shook my head a little then smiled a little wider as a thought came to my mind. I quickly stood up, fixing my little white dress. It was one of my favorite dresses, and I couldn't wait for today to wear it.

It was a very solid white color, and it went to the middle of my thighs. It was skin tight and looked great with my matching blood red stilettos and curled, long light brown hair.

I walked over to my dresser, my little sister following closely behind me. I got into my jewelry box and pulled out a rhinestone necklace. It was one of my favorite necklaces that my grandmother had gotten me before she passed, and I knew my sister loved it.

I walked behind her as she lifted her long, beautifully flowing blonde hair. I unclasped the necklace the reclapsed it around her neck. I spun her around and smiled wide. "There. That necklace makes you look so much more beautiful then you were before." I kissed my sister's forehead then looked up as my mother walked in.

My mother is very tall, which is where I get my height from. I stand at five foot and ten inches. My mother is six foot. My dad is six foot and three inches. We're all pretty tall. My mother also has the beautiful blonde hair, my father does as well. How I ended up with my dirty blonde practically light brown hair, we don't know. We also don't know how my brother got his hair either. He had very dark brunette hair. It was practically black, but we try not to talk about him.

"It's time to go," she said in a slightly stressed tone of voice. Our family wasn't the biggest fans of reaping day. It brought back to many bad memories, although we were too modest to admit it.

My brother, Shine, died in the Hunger Games. He was sixteen at the time, and I was only eleven. He was my best friend. He had volunteered at the age of sixteen even though everyone told him to wait a year or two. He thought he was good enough to win at sixteen, and he probably could have if it wasn't for District 2. I remember watching him, wishing I could be there to warn him.

It was towards the end of the games, he was in the final two. It was him and the girl from District 2. They were in the middle of a snowstorm, and they were both near the cornucopia. The cornucopia was a small house that was the only place that still had heat. Shine was leaning against it and closed his eyes, trying to warm up. He didn't even hear the District 2 girl come up to him until he heard her well-known battle cry.

He opened his eyes just in time to dodge her sword, but the sword did hit his good arm which he used to throw spears with. Those were his favorite. He fought with the girl, not wanting to go down without a fight. He had thrown his spear and it had hit the District 2 girl in the stomach, but the District 2 girl had swung her sword at him at the exact same moment.

The sword had hit him right across his chest, right over his heart. He had enough time to look down at the wound then back at her before he fell back, landing with a thud and the boom from the cannon announcing another tribute's death.

I shook my head a little trying to forget about his death and trying not to tear up. If I got reaped this year, it would be to avenge his death.

I stood up and took my sister's hand in mine, walking towards the door. I kissed my mother on the cheek then waited for her to hug Sparkles before we all walked down the stairs and to the door.

We lived very nicely in our District since my father worked in the Justice Building. We don't ever get to see him before the reapings because he's always helping get stuff ready, but we've never really had any reason for him to wish us luck. We all know what we're doing.

Shine, Sparkles, and I were put in the Academy since the day we could walk. I have come very found of the spear, mostly because Shine first taught me, and Sparkles has come very found of the bow and arrows.

My mother, Sparkles, and I walk out of our house and head for the town square. It isn't that far away from where we live, so we decided to walk together, hand in hand.

My mother wouldn't usually show a lot of affection in public, but she was scared. The odds weren't exactly in our favor, and on Reaping Day every family broke a little bit.

Sparkles and I both kissed our mother on the cheek as we got there, and then got in the line to register. The people working at the table, who looked absolutely thrilled to be helping out, poked my finger and took my blood for their registry. I then walked over to the seventeen year old section after making sure that Sparkles got to the twelve year old section.

I smiled slightly to myself then pushed my way towards the front. I smiled at my friend Viola and talked with her before the reapings would start. I wasn't planning on volunteering this year, but the Careers always went to the front. If nothing else to be intimidating.

I glanced over at the male Careers and caught the eyes of one of them. I think his name is Duke. I put on a sexy smirk and waved my hand in a flirtatious way. He grinned and winked at me, and I giggled quietly.

After I hit puberty, I became very... attractive. All of the guys from the Academy wanted to date me, so I finally gave in to the sexy, attractive side of me. One of my trainers at the Academy told me that if I ever got reaped, I should use that as my angle. I've been using it ever since she told me incase I do ever get reaped.

I looked up at the stage as our escort, Forsythia, walked on stage, followed by the mayor, my father, and our three victors. I glanced back at Duke and winked at him, then back at the stage as our escort walked up to the microphone. I tilted my head slightly and raised my eyebrow a little as I looked over her attire.

Her skin was tinted a pale orange color. Her hair was the brightest orange I think I've ever seen, and she was wearing a very gaudy orange dress that had lime green mixed into it. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as she started to speak. I'll never understand the Capitol's fashion.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Forsythia beamed with excitement. I shook my head a little as she started to speak again.

"I hope that you are all excited for the Sixty-Sixth Annual Hunger Games as I am!" She exclaimed. She then showed us a video from the Capitol about the Dark Days and the Rebellion. As soon as the video was over, she spoke again.

"I absolutely adore that! It is beautiful," she told is as she patted under her eyes, trying to wipe away a few tears that I'm sure she couldn't actually create.

She shook her head a little then smiled brightly. "Ladies first!" She called out.

She walked over to the ladies' bowl and reached her hand in, playing around with the folded sheets of paper. She grabbed one name and held it up.

The district went silent.

She tottered back over to the microphone in her lime green shoes that I hadn't noticed before, and unfolded the sheet of paper.

"Sparkles Fosters!" She called out.

I froze for a second as the name hit me. Sparkles. No. Not her. She's not ready to go into the arena. Not this year.

I watched as my little sister walked out of her age section and walked proudly onto the stage. I smiled ever so slightly to myself. She had amazing confidence for a twelve year old, and I was proud of her for that, but I'm sure I was the only one who could tell that she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Do we have any volunteers this year?" Forsythia asked, looking out at the crowd but mostly looking at the Careers.

I stepped forward, a small smirk on my face. "I volunteer," I said as sexy as I could. I took a quick glance at the other Careers and raised my eyebrow, challenging any of them to try and take my place. When no one moved, I put my best sexy smirk on and walked up the stairs to the stage, making sure that my hips were swaying. I walked over to Forsythia and looked out over the crowd as Sparkles walked off the stage and back to her age section.

"And who would you be Darling?" Forsythia asked me, leaning the microphone over to me.

"Shimmer Fosters," I said in my best sexy and seductive voice. I smirked my sexy smirk again as I stood on stage very confidently.

"Well," Forsythia started, "I'd bet my new shoes that was your little sister. Was it not?" She asked me. I looked over at her and nodded slightly.

"I knew it. I just knew it," Forsythia said, sounding very proud of herself for knowing that Sparkles was my sister. She looked back out at the crowd, a smile on her lips. "Please applause for your District 1 female, Shimmer Fosters!"

I smiled as I looked out at the crowd as they cheered for me. I looked at the male Careers and smiled seductively as some of them whooped and hollered.

I took a small glance back at my father and saw the emotionless look on his face. Today was a bad day for him. He could possibly loose his oldest daughter within a month.

I looked back out at the crowd and put my smirk back on, trying to push all of my emotions out of the way. I looked over at Forsythia as she quieted down the crowd to announce who the boy tribute would be.

"And now for the boy tribute," Forsythia announced before walking over to the boy's bowl. She reached her hand in and pulled out one name of whom the owner to would have to go into a bloody death battle. I tried to keep my sexy charade on as she walked back over to the microphone.

Forsythia opened up the tiny sheet of paper and read the name.

"Talon Rogers."

I looked out at the crowd as a scared looking thirteen year old boy stepped out and into the isle. As he started making his way towards the stage, a very large, muscular boy stepped out of the eighteen year old section.

"I volunteer as tribute," He said with a very powerful voice that boomed throughout the quiet crowd. He walked up to the stage and over to Forsythia and I.

As he walked over to us, he glared out at the other Careers, daring one of them to take his place. No one moved.

"And what is your name?" Forsythia asked the boy volunteer.

"Raid Harwood," He said still glaring out at the crowd. I rolled my eyes slightly as I crossed my arms over my chest and popped my hip out.

His real name was Raidance. I know, I trained with him at the Academy. I've come to learn that he's very fond of swords, and you wouldn't want to get into a fight with him if he had one.

Forsythia looked between the two of us then sighed a little as she gestured to both of us. "Please shake each other's hands. We are going to be good sports about this."

I looked at Raid, the smirk still on my face as I took a small step closer to him. I held my hand out to him as he took a small step closer, holding his hand out as well. I took a hold of his hand and firmly shook it, looking directly into his eyes. After a few seconds, we let go and faced the crowd again. Forsythia placed her hands on our shoulders.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of District 1, please celebrate our male and female tributes for the Sixty-Sixth Annual Hunger Games! Shimmer Fosters and Raid Harwood!" She beamed then turned us around, leading us into the Justice Building.

Two Peacekeepers led me into a room then shut the door. I sighed softly and walked over to the couch, sitting down as I made my way over to it. I ran my hand over the velvet chair and smiled slightly to myself.

I looked up as the door opened and my mother, father, and sister walked in. I smiled and stood up, wrapping Sparkles tightly in my arms. "It's okay, Sparkles. I'll be fine. I promise." I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"P-Promise you'll come home Shimmer. Y-You can't l-leave me," she stuttered through her tears. I kneeled down and wiped away her tears.

"I promise I'll come home. Okay? Don't worry about it." I smiled the best I could, trying to push the fact that I was going into the arena away. If I wouldn't think about it, then I wouldn't break down. Not yet at least.

Sparkles sniffled a little as she wiped away a few tears. She looked down at her wrist and took off her bracelet. It was her favorite bracelet, and she never went anywhere without it. "T-Take this as y-your t-t-token. P-Please?" She asked me.

I nodded and took the bracelet, putting it on my wrist. "Thank you," I whispered quietly. I hugged her as tight as I could, not wanting to let her go. "I love you Sparkles. So much," I mumbled.

I stood up and let her go as I looked at my parents. I walked over to them and hugged them both as they hugged me back. "I love you both so much. I promise I'll be back. I've learned from past tributes mistakes. I'll win for us."

"Come home sweetheart," my mother said quietly.

"And be careful," added my father.

They both let me go only to add Sparkles into the group hug. After a couple more minutes, the Peacekeepers come back in to take my family away from me.

"Alright. Time's up," one of them said.

They pull my mother and father out first. Sparkles clings onto me, not wanting to let go. "No!" She screamed as they pulled her away. I frowned and let out a huge sigh once the door shut again. I walked over and sat down on the couch again, not sure of whom else would come to say goodbye.

I looked around the room and smiled ever so slightly. The Justice Building was very nice. I think it was even nicer than our house. I stopped looking around as the door opened again. It was Viola, my best friend. I quickly stood up and ran over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Promise you'll come home Shim? You're my best friend for as long as I can remember. I can't find another friend like you," Viola said trying to joke around and take away some of the tension.

I laughed ever so slightly then sighed. "I promise I'll come home Vi. I promise," I told her with a little nod.

"Well, I better leave. Come home Shim. I love you," Viola told me as she hugged me tightly again.

I hugged her tightly back. "I love you too Vi. I promise I'll come home." I waved at her as she left then sat back down.

I said goodbye to a few other people. Good friends from the Academy, my trainers from the Academy, and a few boys who I had a thing with a few weeks ago.

After an hour or so, the Peacekeepers came back in and took me out of the room. They walked me to the train where I met Raid and Forsythia. We climbed onto the train and waved goodbye to our beautiful district. Since we're District 1, we're not that far from the Capitol. We should be there in a few hours.

We all walk further into the train and sit in some chairs across from our mentors, Cashmere and Gloss. They're twins who won the Hunger Games one year right after each other. I sat in my chair and looked over at Raid.

Raid looked over at me and raised his eyebrow, the first emotion I've seen him show all day, and it's not really an emotion. "Allies?" He asks me. I nod after a few seconds.

"Sure," I say. The more people I have to protect me the better.

I look over at Raid one more time before looking at our mentors. In a matter of days he will be dead. I have to win. For my family, for Sparkles, for Viola, and to avenge Shine's death.


End file.
